


redamancy

by mrpascals



Series: redamancy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpascals/pseuds/mrpascals
Summary: You buy some art supplies for the Child to play and Din is worried about his precious ship getting scribbled all over.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: redamancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this here too since it's my favorite work. Let me know what you think!

**redamancy (n)** ; the act of loving one who loves you, a love returned in full

You know you shouldn’t. You know Din is gonna get pissed at you. You know it’s not a good idea. But, as you slip the credits to the seller on the counter, there’s a content smile on your face. Thinking about the green little bean’s face when he gets his present, you grab what you just bought and rush back to the ship quickly.

Din had gone on a supply run in one of the most beautiful planets you’ve ever seen. The Ulara planet, known by its stunning oceans, brings a lot of artists around this time of the cycle. Naturally, a lot of merchants sell art supplies at the markets and you just couldn’t resist. Your inner mother self spoke louder and before you could think twice, you were buying some art supplies for the Child.

You meet the Mandalorian on the way to the ship, the hoovering cradle just behind him. Almost smiling to yourself, you try to control your breathing as if you were a kid that did a bad thing, afraid of being caught in the act.

“What did you get?” He asks, tilting his helmet towards you.

Holding the bag close to your chest, afraid he’s going to take it, you shrug.

“Just some stuff,” you answer, nonchalantly.

You’re not sure if he’s going to approve your recent purchase, so you don’t tell him. Maybe he won’t, but who cares? Can’t you spoil your adoptive child by giving him some toys to play?

Din says nothing as he opens the hatch door, allowing the three of you to enter the Razor Crest. You wait for him to climb the ladder to the cockpit before hiding the supplies in the bunk. You don’t want to give the little one the present yet, you want to be sure you’re not needed in the cockpit before.

“Hey, little bean,” You call him by the sweet nickname you’d given to him as you pick him up, smiling. “Did you have a fun time with your dad today?”

He coos and smiles at you, trying his best to answer you. Letting out a chuckle, you climb the ladder and enters the cockpit as Din starts up the ship.

“Buckle up,” he says, softly. You almost roll your eyes as you sit on the copilot’s seat. All those years together and he still tells you to fasten your seatbelt before he takes off. Every time.

Placing the kid on the cradle on the other copilot’s seat you, you do buckle up, smiling softly. Memories of when he had committed the sin, when he had taken the asset back invade your mind as you watch him pilot the Razor Crest silently.

He was ready to take off then, you eagerly sat on the very same chair you are sitting now, your mind going crazy and your heart clenching at the thought of the kid being taken away. Ever since Din came back to the ship, mud covered, back in Arvala-7, you knew something was up. You knew he had imprinted on the kid somehow. And it took you a hot minute to accept his decision to go back for him.

“Wait for me here,” He had mumbled to you as he walked out of the Crest. You were confused at first, but it took a millisecond for the penny to drop.

“Din, maybe you should think about this better.” You had tried to reason, but he had made up his mind. He stopped his tracks and looked back at you; you knew he was giving one of his looks, even behind the helmet.

“Do you trust me?” He had asked in a soft voice.

You parted your lips with your tongue, sighing. “Yes, but your reputation–”

“I don’t give a damn about my reputation.” He interrupted you. “All I care about now is that child. I have to keep him safe, I don’t know–”

His voice cracked and your heart dropped. Reaching for his gloved hand, you took it and gave it a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, you had touched your forehead with his helmet and closed your eyes. You knew the consequences of that decision, yet you had nodded anyway, giving him your approval. Not that he needed it, but making sure you were okay with his decisions was always his things. Because it always involved you and him. Together, as it has always been.

When he had come back with the kid, that night, the sight of relief that escaped your lungs surprised you. Now, you’re glad he decided to adopt the Child, cause your days are brighter and happier. Not that you weren’t before with Din. Obviously, you lived a happy life with him before the little green bean entered your life, but it got even better when he did.

“Did you find the scarf you were looking for?” Din’s voice brings you back to the present, referring to the scarf you wanted to buy for yourself. You had completely forgotten about it as soon as you saw the merchants with the art supplies.

“No, I didn’t,” You reply, shaking your head.

“Maybe in the next planet.” You can see him shrug through the poor light of the chamber.

Watching him handle the control panel, pushing buttons and pulling handles that make the ship jump to hyperspace, makes you smile. However, you’re too excited to show the kid what you got him, so you quickly unbuckle yourself and take the little one into your arms.

“I’m going to feed him,” you say over your shoulders, already leaving the cockpit.

Back at the hull, you place him on the cot of the ship and smiles at him.

“I got you something,” You tell him smiling. “But you have to keep it a secret for now, okay?”

The Child coos and smiles at you as you walk back to the bunk and presses the button to open the hatch. Taking the cloth bag from it, you pour all the contents on the cot before him. You bought crayons, chalks, coloring pencils and even some finger paint, along with some sheets of paper.

“You can draw with these,” you explain to him in a soft voice. Taking a yellow crayon you draw a smiling sun, showing him how to do it. He watches you, intensely paying attention to the movements of your hands. “See?”

You hand him the crayon and he takes it, curiously studying the object in his tiny hand. Your heart warms at the sight of him trying to replicate your smiling sun on the paper. Smiling, you grab one of the pots of paint and show it to him.

“Maybe we can get to try these later,” You say, smiling.

“Try what?” Din’s voice makes you jump on the spot and turn around quickly to face him. He’s standing before you, leaning on the ladder with crossed arms. “What’s all this?”

Swallowing, you smile at him, shrugging one shoulder. “Art supplies?”

Din tilts his helmet and you hear him sigh. You smile at him, taking a step further to approach him.

“I just saw these and I immediately thought of him,” You tell him, trying to explain. He knows you can barely contain the happiness in your voice. “I had to buy it, but I used my own money, don’t worry–”

He interrupts you by calling your name.

“It’s okay,” he assured you, running his hands on your arms. “I just worry he’s gonna paint the whole ship with these.”

A laugh escaped your lips as you look back to the kid. He discovered the other colored crayons and it’s drawing a beautiful piece of art containing several scribbles in different colors. Your smiling sun is nowhere to be seen, now covered by the several colors.

“Maybe we need a little redecorating,” You say, looking back at Din.

…

“Your dad’s gonna kill me.” You laugh as you watch the scene.

A few days later after you bought the art supplies, you find the Child using the finger paints to decorate the inside walls on the ship. You left him for one second to go to the refresher. 

Walking towards him, you sit on the floor beside him, and dip your finger on the green paint and draw on the sheet of paper in front of you.

“Look, it’s you.” You show him a badly drawn portrait of him and he just giggles. His tiny hand, wet with paint, reaches for you as you take him in your lap.

The Child points to a drawing he did on the wall and, as you follow his finger, your heart warms at the sight. Two human figures hold hands with a green, smaller figure. One of the human figures has a comically large drawn helmet on and you want to laugh, but you hold back. You gasp softly and look back at him, smiling from ear to ear.

“Is that us?!” You exclaim, and he shrieks laughs. “You’re such an artist! How much do you want for it?” You only get coos from him. “Deal, a can of bone broth it is.” You take his tiny hand and shake it, simulating a handshake.

Behind you, you hear a soft chuckle that makes you turn around and look at the man who, again, was watching you both silently. You frown, but smiles at him nodding towards the wall.

“Come look at what your son’s done,” You say, watching as Din makes his way to you. He kneels to the floor and looks over the drawing on the wall. “That’s us.”

He doesn’t move for a second and you start to wonder if he’s getting mad because of the paint on the wall. But he just nods and says, with a cracked voice,

“That’s sweet.”

Biting back a smile, your heart swells at the thought of him getting teared up over the small family portrait. The baby giggles at him and stretches his little arms towards his father, who takes him almost immediately. Din holds him close to his face.

“You’re quite the painter, aren’t you?” He says in a very, _very_ soft voice that makes your heart skip a beat.

You and Din had talked about having kids in a moment of your relationship. Once. You both had come to the conclusion that bounty hunting was a dangerous job and that a child in the middle of it would just complicate things. So you pushed these plans for another future, if he, one day, decided to settle down in a nice planet, maybe you could have a kid or two. Now, with the little one, it’s hard, you have admit. But it’s good. It fulfils your heart.

You’re not gonna lie to yourself and pretend you don’t think about having your own children with him, after watching how he takes care of the Child. But you never voice these thoughts, afraid he would push them aside.

“Oh, Maker,” You mumble as the kid touches Din’s helmet, smearing it with paint. You take him from his dad and stand up. “I think it’s time for a clean up, don’t you?” The kid pouts and his ear flop down, indicating he doesn’t like the idea of going to bed yet. “Aw, don’t be sad, we can always continue painting tomorrow.”

Din watches you as you make your way to the refresher, still talking to the kid. He watches you as you bathe him, trying to cheer him up, telling stories and humming an ancient lullaby at him. He sighs, feeling his heart swelling on his chest. If he was lucky to have you before he found the kid, now he’s the luckiest Mandalorian in the Galaxy.

After you bathe the kid and tuck him in, watching as he falls asleep immediately, you go back to the refresher to take a shower yourself. Din cleans his helmet and leans on the doorframe, watching you as you leave the small shower cabin.

“Hi, handsome,” You say, as you dry your hair with a towel, smiling at his bare face. “Come here often?”

Din rolls his eyes and chuckles. You dry your body in front of him, nothing new. But the way he’s watching you makes you wonder.

“Everything okay?” You ask, wrapping yourself with the towel.

He hesitates before speaking.

“I know we had this conversation already,” He starts, slowly. “But… How you’d you feel about having another baby?”

You look into his eyes, searching for any hint of a joke in them. Your heart beats faster and you part your lips with your tongue, choosing your words carefully.

“Like, you and me?” Your voice is small, almost a whisper.

“Yes,” He answers, patiently.

“In the conventional way?”

Din smiles and lets out a laugh. “Yes, in the conventional way.”

Trying to hold back your excitement, you bite your lower lip hard, holding back a smile.

“Okay,” You try to play it cool, but he knows you. He knows you want to jump up and down around the ship, yell in excitement.

“Okay?” He asks, leaning forward to kiss you.

“Yeah,” You mumble into his mouth as you kiss him back, softly and slowly. He walks in the refresher, backing you up inside and closing the door behind him. It gets cramped pretty easily, but you don’t care. Your arms lace around his neck, making the towel fall on the floor and leaving you completely naked. Your body presses against his, the cold beskar of his armor sending goosebumps to your skin. “You wanna try it now?”

He chuckles, his hands resting on your sides. He pulls away and looks into your eyes.

“I love you,” He tells you softly.

“I love you too,” You whisper, your eyes tearing up.

As you kiss him again, you feel complete. You think you don’t deserve this man, you don’t deserve his protection and kindness. But every time, he proves you wrong.


End file.
